


Fear and Lust

by storiesfortravellers



Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Psychological Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top!Chase/SubmissiveHouse, implied Wilson/House. Kinkfic. Chase explains to House that he figured something out and he's not jealous of Wilson. Possible Dark!Chase, but really more of a role he plays for scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal

Chase walked up to the cold table where House was tied up. Though blindfolded, House could hear him approach.

It was interesting. The way the sound of a step could be bland and docile at work. And utterly menacing at home. The clop of a foot on the floor really shouldn't be able to reveal that much.

"Pay attention, House." Time to follow orders. "I'm going to take the gag out of your mouth, House. And you are going to confess to all the things you fantasized about this week."

House complied. Lots of fantasies about Chase, but none which involved disobedience or challenging his authority. Several about Cuddy. And the woman in the cafeteria. And the couple in the coffeeshop. Several others. Chase just listened patiently until House stopped.

"Is that all? Are you sure?"

"That's it," House said, knowing Chase would be angry at the obvious lie, put preferring it to spilling the rest of his imaginative life.

Chase leaned over and whispered in his ear, the soft tickle of his breath contrasting with the danger of his words, "Lie to me again, and I will make you scream yourself hoarse."

House felt a spike of fear and arousal. Chase really could get disturbingly imaginative when he got mad. He finally admitted, "Some about Wilson, too."

"Good boy, House," he said, and stroked House's head. House winced, knowing that the kindness was about to turn otherwise.

And it did. "You can think about Wilson all you want, because I've come to a realization. I'm not jealous of him. But because you lied I'm going to punish you."

He brainstormed out loud the punishments he was considering, mostly corporal. He weighed his options, and various combinations of options, varied in implements, number, position. He didn't talk about what House would learn, or how House would change, but only about why he, as a dom, would enjoy administering the punishment. Carefully, methodically, he went through the possibilities, their pros and cons.

He was mimicking their whiteboard sessions, House knew. He was mocking on-the-job-House, ridiculing him for thinking he was ever in charge. Making it clear that House-as-boss was just a fantasy that Chase permitted for the sake of getting the right diagnosis.

He was also making House hard as hell, going through all these punishments, why Chase would find putting bright red stripes across House's buttocks to be more fun than leaving miniscule welts. Why giving House a break in the middle would actually make House cry more, which would be so much more amusing to Chase.

Fear and lust, House's favorite twins.

His punishment lasted most of the night. When Chase was finally done, he took House's face with his hand, both their skin slippery with sweat. "Do you know why I'm not jealous of Wilson?" Chase asked.

"Why?"

"Because I know you like this better."

House looked away, not sure if he should correct him.

But Chase continued, "No, House, I know you don't like ME better than Wilson. But you'll never have THIS with Wilson. You always know deep down that he actually just wants you to submit because he knows you need to submit. You know that when he punishes you, it's really to help you, to make you better, to make you feel someone's always there to discipline and care for you. It's always about you.

"But when I hurt you," Chase continued, "I could give a damn if it's what you need. I will use you as I see fit, and you know perfectly well that as bad as tonight was, it could be twice as bad for you tomorrow if I feel like it. And you know that there's a part of me that just wants to be merciless, that wants to wreak havoc on your body and your psyche both. And if I'm enjoying myself, then it won't matter that you're at or past your breaking point. You will always be wondering if you might push me too far, if you might piss me off once too many times, and then I might forget myself, and give you much, much more than you can handle. And as much affection as you have for Wilson, you'll never truly be terrified of him. Not like you are of me."

House stared at him, wide-eyed. Chase commanded an answer, "Do you object to what I am saying?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Because I know you're in no shape to try to lie to me again."


End file.
